Suppression of noise from small air pumps, which can be used for example in such widely varying applications as health care devices and household aquaria, has long been desirable because even relatively low level acoustical emissions in a home or hospital environment can be disturbing. Despite advances in the construction of small air pumps, noise and vibration have continued to produce undesirable acoustic characteristics.
References showing a variety of pump constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,573; 3,371,852; and 3,266,716.